Supporting Characters
Extras cloaking sniffing mirror magic magnetism-pull things to you welding-can make anything welded together that they touch Mike Sanchez Mike Sanchez is a Hero at Lochshore. He is known as Flare. Mike has had many successful mission,this often gets to his head. Mike sometimes belives that he should be viewed as one of the Big Hot Shots in Lochshore. He is very good at surrounding himself with those that will help in succeed in life. He often befriends all the right people to build the connections he needs to be on top. His ambition and arrogance often hinders his ability to make good choices outside of work. Mike often hangs out with Lucky Braverman,Jace Malone,Darmith Vahn,Axel and Kolton Aspera. Mike views them as his equals at work, even considerer Kol is biggest threat/competition at work. Mike considers Kol his friendememy at work as he wishes to have the fame and glory that Skystrider recieves. He knows how to play it cool though around the others. He often looks down upon people that he deems are weak or not part of the in crowd. Mike hangs out at the local bar after work with the guys and he often spots Vienna Teagan at the bar alone burried in useless papers. She often ignories his advances which wound his pride. During one outing with the boys he notices Kol's new tag along Devon Randa approach her at the bar. He ignores the priority of Bro Code and walks over there not even a few minutes later. Mike has no loyalty or respect for others at times and just goes for what he wants. Mike grows a fondess for Livy Venya when he sees Kol flirt with her on mulitple occasions at Starbeans. Mike decideds that this girl must be important to Kol more so than he lets on at work. Mike becomes a more frequent customer at Starbeans in hopes to win Livy over and to get under Skystriders skin. Mikes plan works as she invties him to Taco Tuesday for evening. Mike is pleased at these turn of events as he brings her flowers and ups his charm on her in Kols presences. Mike finds it interesting that Livy and Devon are roommates,that even thinks about questions Kol about his true intentions with Devon when the boys are sitting on the patio. Knowing that Devon would hear his thoughts and hope to question Kol as well. Unknown to Mike, Devon and Kol where friends before Kol started to like Livy and had already addressed this issue. Powers User can absorb solar energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Dean 1ccf74fc4b29338e39638922939748a6.jpg fanboyism2015-11-21-21h05m49s449.png 2497794-1014x570.jpg Dean is new to Merrow City having transfered from the Fire Station in a near by town. Dean lives in the Monchant and on the same floor as room 1064 and Julez Florina. Dean takes a liking to Livy Venya and often pretends to be locked out of his room as a way to spend time with her. His biggest competion for Livys heart is Kolton Aspera. Charlie Hawthorns 45426d756d14c44d4c80a6344e657798d8752355_00.jpg tumblr_ousznzrGuS1wqw7rio1_500.jpg tumblr_ovam76zb7j1spnp85o8_1280.jpg 2abe7f4cfb94b2b95f9ea15ef0585ad1.jpg 123503194-288-k83563.jpg Tom-Holland-Harrison-Osterfield-gay-shirtless-510x504.jpg|at the beach with Devon and Kol tumblr_ord2noR8Gp1wntxaco1_400.gif|Charlie at the Monchat pool with Devon and Calvin tumblr_ord2noR8Gp1wntxaco2_400.gif|Devon and Charlie at the Monchat pool 4Kcun3df_400x400.jpg Charlie Hawthorns is a Forensic Scientist that works at Lochshore. He goes by the alias Mr. Abrasion when communicating with Merrow City Police Crime Scene Investiagation Unit. Charlie would often communicate with Vienna Teagan and she would use the alias. Charlie is an expert in Blood Splatter Analysis. Charlie was excited to meet Vienna for the first time in person two years later after their partnership started. He could not wait to meet one of the very few women he talked to even if their conversation where mostly through email and work related. He went out and got Vienna a Venus Fly trap as an ice breaker present for their date. The double date was going well at first as Charlie and Vienna did have some similar interest. As the night went on,Charlie became disappointed when he saw the way Vienna looked at Devon with adoration as he spoke and how she did not look at him that way. He notices how her glance where not one sided either and how Devon would stare at Vienna intently infront of his girlfriend Melanie with no shame. That night as Charlie walked back to the Monchat he told Vienna they are better off as friends as he notices the way she looked at Devon. Charlie told her that he thought it was really nice that she was not acting on her feelings out of friendship to Melanie. Charlie works close with Skystrider aka Kolton Aspera and Whiz aka Devon Randa. Charlie later on befriends both Kol and Devon through this partnership. Charlie is friends with Calvin ,Melanie ,Livy Venya and Halston Maxwell. Charlie is an extremly shy person and often prefers the quiet lab over hte crowds of people. His ability to be observant and quiet as cought him in some sticky situation at the Monchant elevator. Charlie learned the truth about Kol and Livys fake relationship one evening in the elevator but stayed quiet. Charlie notices how Devon and Vienna would often stand close together in the elevator where they would either whisper or hold hands. How Devon would lean over to talk or smell her perfume and how Vienna would smile up at him. Charlie spotted Mrs. Fern, Halston and Dylan exchanging secrets on day. Blaze Dd9d44091a5ab6c0f43a5726ccab4737.png 5085cd156a5ea4ea3281c9e20228aa79.png 990ee0a56e24972df55ffbc2221f4aaf.jpg C8x1VIoXUAQs7SD.jpg 786db7d8e380d8684c5b8ae28c2e4f17.jpg Gddd.jpeg Tumblr p6gbcuWY9X1qgggqfo2 500.jpg C94E6inE 400x400.jpg DAAKY9PV0AA57Ts.jpg Blaze is a memember of the Merrow City Crime Scene Investigation team. She is Forensic specialist in Trace Evidence Analyst. She works closely with Vienna Teagan and Decetive Xander Davis. The trio would some times go out for drinks after work at the local bar and meet up with bar tender Dylan Ashe. Blaze is one of the lucky people that is allowed to work close with the heroes as she does not get starstruck. She often helps Vienna on the cases with Skystrider aka Kolton Aspera.Blaze has also worked close with Charlie Hawthorn but under his code name Mr. Abrasion. Blaze is a spunky and adventures girl. She hates things that are girl and most would describe her as punk. She changed her name to Blaze after hating the super girl one her parents gave her. Blaze sense of humor can be whicked at times causing people to be unsure if she meant the things she says. Blaze has befriend Kolton Aspera, Alayna Grace ,Dylan,Halston Maxwell, and Livy Venya through her friendship with Vienna.Blaze is unaward of Kol's true identity. Blaze has also met Vienna's social awkward boyfriend Devon Randa. Blaze is not aware of the connectin between Vienna and Devon,thus causing her to think his weird obessive behavior is due to his lack of social skills and fear of losing her to someone else. Anna Hayley-Atwell-400x600.jpg Hayley Atwell.jpg mswn35irzp101.jpg hayley-atwell-1-1070x605.jpg DdP4MpyX4AA4c7c.jpg tumblr_o4t4awLxNQ1t3ml1po1_250.gif tumblr_nqqrnl76nW1s2tar1o1_400.gif gfgfgfg.gif 2017-EDITORIAL-TOMVANSCHELVEN-GRAZIA-HAYLEY-ATWELL-2017-002_1000.jpg Hayley.jpg hayley-atwell-1107074_12917374401.jpg hayley_atwell_image-4.jpg Anna is the assistant manger at Starbeans. She is the boss and friend to Livy Venya.Anna is more bold and flirty compared to Livy. Ana is aa great boss and often looks out for all her employees. She is not afraid to spit in customers drinks that have been mean to her employees. Anna is a fan of Livy's relationship with Kolton Aspera and believed it to be real from the start. Anna from a friendship with Kol as she tries to get to know him. Anna even sides team Kol during the whole Dean vs Kol debate.Anna is aware that Kol returns Livy's affection and does care for her. Anna sees that despite his good looks and outwards appearance he is just as dorky as her little Livy. Anna tries to help Kol win Livy over and back from Dean. Anna is also friends with Devon Randa, Halston Maxwell and Chanley Westwood. Anna has mixed feelings on Vienna Teagan as she is aware of Devons relationship with Vienna's friend Melanie. Anna believes in girl code and not stealing your friends man which she often has to remind Avery of. Anna comes around to Vienna as she sees what a good match she and Devon are. Tyler 54a72bf68e3c8 - e-december-bob-cherchez-love-bites-kellan-lutz-1212-xln-xln.jpg 111f73d6012afcdeffca8a7158998c79.png 25a88f2748d1ead4ae249cab80e196b6.jpg kellan-lutz-bullseye.jpg uktv-daybreak-kellan-lutz-01.jpg bbb.jpg tumblr_oyg3uj1MqE1u8au21o1_500.jpg Tyler is the manager at Starbeans and the boss to Livy Venya,Anna,Kayla and Avery. Tyler is also the boyfriend to the widowed Chanley Westwood. Tyler adores both Chanley and her cute daughter Gwendolyn Venya. Tyler has met Chanley's brother Kolton Aspera at Starbeans before with Gwen. Tyler is shocked to learn that Livy and Kol are dating but later on supports the couple. April Stevens 1499813426423.jpg Angourie-Rice-Height-Age-Weight-Measurement-Biography-Wiki-Affairs-Net-Worth.jpg Angourie_Rice.jpg MV5BNzUzNzhkZjktYzczYS00MmFiLTgwMWUtYzdiNWVlNDNiN2FiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzI3NDI1MDU@._V1_.jpg April Stevens is the granddaughter to Paul Stevens. While competing in a S.T.E.M. enginerring challenged her senior year of high school she competed against College Sophomore's Livy Venya and Devon Randa. Both of whom beat her with their respective projects. April was a sore loser when it came to losing as she is a dual enrollment in the community college. She was ready to go with her third place trophy when she spots her grandfather chatting with a women who she later on learns is Jane Griffins. She saw the light in both Paul and Janes eyes and could not help but want her grandfather to be happy.April is caught off guard when Devon Randa approaches Jane with his trophy. She could not help but notice how cute he was. Despite being a sour loser she agreed to the lunch outing to keep her grandfather happy. April learned that Jane raised Devon all on her own but that she did not take credit for his brains. Jane joked that Devon was always ahead of his time and often felt like he was lightyears away. April was fascinated by Devon's brains and strenghth that Jane had for raising him alone. April often keeps her school girl crush on Devon on the done low around Jane even though she notices. Jane assumes its because he's older than her by 2 years and because she thought he was great ,thats why she likes him. Devon sadly never returns her feelings and the pair remain intellectual rivals everytime the see each other. April would often talk to Jane about her life, her crushes and their mutual disliking for Vienna Teagan in the beginning as they think she is manipulating him. Jane eventually learns to care for Vienna when she sees how much she means to Devon and that she returns his feelings on the same level of insanity. April is eventually happy that Devon found love,espeically when she sees the pair together in the tree house. She watches how Devon places his arm around her to pull her close and looks at there with an intense stare of love. She sees how Vienna cups his face and kisses him with just as much love. She realizes that she is not the girl for him and to just be a friend. Courtney Phelps Courtney Phelps is a 26 year old lawyer for Lochshore Insurance. She spends a lot of time in the court room dealing with cases on property damage and after math effects of super hero fights. Often having to help pay off innocent victims families or business owners from coming after the heroes. Courtney is also a telepath which aids her greatly in court ,especially when revealing witness false accusations to avoid a sell out. Courtney is intrigued by the presence of another telepath ,let alone someone much stronger than her in the building.Courtney attempts to flirt and even get inside Devon's head to see what he knows about Skystrider and the missions he went on years earlier. She also finds him attractive and is curious to see how a relationship would play out with another telepath. Courtney often tries to talk to Calvin to see what information he knows about both Devon and Skystriders new found friendship. Courtney often feels the presents of a mind a shield protecting Devon's mind occasionally or him having contact with someone who has the ability to shield his mind. Courtney invited Devon,Kol,Axel and the others to a party she hosted one time in her home. Courtney was shocked to see that both Devon and Kol brought dates to her party. She did not know what was more shocking the height difference between Kol and his short date or the fact that Devon's date had a mind shield as she could not read her mind. Courtney even asked Devon telepathically if his dates mind shield was ever an issue to him. She was curious to see his answer. Courtney could tell his mind had been preoccupied before she entered as he turned to look at her with an annoyed expression on his face. Unknown to her Devon was having a telepathic conversation with his girlfriend and sending her illusions that where more intimate and flirty then playful. He blocked out those illusions when he felt the presence of Courtney coming into his mind. Devon told Courtney that his girlfriends mind shield was not an issues as it made her more of a chase to him. Courtney tried to flirt with him telepathically all night and Devon blocked her flirting attempts. Courtney stood next to Kol's date Livy and got to know her better over the course of the night. Courtney was curious to see if Livy knew anything about Kol's alter ego or Devon's involvement in the company. Courtney realized that Livy had no idea of either boys real job in the company and believed the cover up story of it being insurance company. At some point in the night Devon's mind was out of reach for Courtney,and all she heard was static . Courtney figured out that Devon's girlfriend was blocking his mind and she watches as the two of them smiled at each other like they where sharing a secret meant for just the two of them. Courtney also notice how Devon and Vienna chatted away with Axel and Blake like old friends. Courtney decided to take matters to HR about how Devon and Kol are at risk of exposing their jobs true nature by letting their girlfriends meet their colleagues.She feared that both girls where smart and would put the piece togheter about the boys injuries,disappearance or that a friend might spill the beans. Powers Telepathy-Courtney can read minds and thoughts of humans, animals either dead or living things around her . *Absorption of Informaiton -The ability to quickly process and store information by mental transference *Telepathic Detection-scan the area for any threats *Talk in another persons mind via telepathic communication. *Mind Link-ability to develop mental link with others *Telepathic Link- Have a conversation with multiple people in their mind and let them communicate with others in the group Shara Shara is the head of the Training Department at Lochshore. She analyzes each hero's abilities and designs training regimes especially for them. She sets each hero up with a workout plan, and sometimes a personal trainor or meal plan. Her team also creates large scale battles in a heavy duty dome that simulates different settings, like the city streets, rooftops, even a warzone. The large dome, referred to as the C.R.A. (Conflict-Ready Arena) or simply "The Arena", is made of several layers of incredibly durable materials. C.R.A. used to stand for Combat-Ready Arena, but was later changed because they wanted heroes to know that keeping the civilians safe was more of a priority over fighting. The Training Dep. also started including more natural disaster simulations where the entire goal is to save people. Shara has a keen eye and is very good at picking up on the smallest details, even during chaotic and high-speed trainings like those done in the C.R.A. Shara is very nice, always looking out for the heroes' mental states as well as their physical states. Even though she works with a good many heroes, she tries to take the time to learn about them, see them as individuals. She recognizes that they are all people, no different from the civilians they protect, understanding that they too can have personal issues that require more attention than their job for the time being. She is different than some other department heads in this sense; for some of the other heads think Lochshore should be every employee's top priority, above every other aspect of human life. Powers and Abilities *'Quick senses:' All of Shara's senses are heightened beyond the average human. She can hear the quietest sounds, and see the smallest of specimen. Her visual and auditory range is something close to a mile. Some say this includes the debated sixth sense, due to her enhanced awareness. *'Power sensing:' With one look, Shara can learn someone's superhuman abilities and gage their power level. *Through many years of training, Shara is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Ryder Ryder is a bartender at the local bar in town. He often picks up pretty girls for meaningless one night stands. He tends to be a labeled as a bad boy in town and often struggles with alcohol abuse. He claims to be 2 years sober when in reality he drinks every night at work.He had an alcoholic father that was often abusive to him growing up. When he learned better control of his powers in his teen years , he was able to get revenge on his father before he ran away. The red head fierce beauty who often shows up at the bar with a pretty blondes short and busty brunette often catches his attention. The red head beauty often plays hard to get at times as part of her act. Emerson Nemah showed up at the bar one night with conflicting feelings over her break up with Bryan who wanted to make things official after the pair few date outings. Emerson sat at the bar and chatted with Ryder telling him that she could not see her self with someone as boring as Bryan as she wanted to live dangerously. Ryder poured Emerson a few more drinks and eventually hooked up with her one time. After their night together Ryder hung out with her a few more times before she tried to end it with him as well stating that she was not ready for a committed relationship.Emerson in reality was still hung up on Lucky Braverman. Ryder did not take rejections very well , especially when it was something he wanted a lot. Ryder used his powers on Emerson and manipulated pain inducement on her. Ryder learned that Emerson had the ability to heal and instead hit her and amped up his powers. After the occasion he tried to apologize and asked her to stay. Emerson left feeling defeated,stupid and trapped. Powers and Abilities Pain Inducement-Inflict agonizing pain via various means. User is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to their targets using supernatural means. John Farrell "If you can't give it your all, then you shouldn't be here." John is a strong believer in their work at Lochshore, so much so that he sees anything outside of their work as minuscule. Saving people is a serious job, and John takes it as so, sometimes to the extreme. He often brushes off personal lives and relationships as distractions, for he lives and breathes his work. Despite his usual annoyed attitude, he is actually very good at saving people. He is kind to the civilians he saves, and doesn't give time to reporters. Whitney Peterson Whitney Peterson is a bar tender at ----- Bar and the friend to Dylan Ashe , Vienna Teagan and Halston Maxwell. Whitney enjoys gossiping about boys and romantic comendy shows. She is a big flirt with all the customers does not matter the sex. Whitney also takes up a day time job at Victoria Secrets in sales under Halston Maxwell. The two girls instantly hit it off and they often gossip about the Sexy Nerd (Devon) and Tall Dark and Handsome (Kol) . Whitney is intrigued by both boys and what makes them tick. She loves to tease them both about their crushes on Vienna and Livy. Whitney thinks that Kolvy and Devenna are the cutest couples . She loves watching Livy trip over thin air practically as she gets weak in her knees over Kol. Or how Kol gves a big playful grin when shes near by. She loves watching Devon rambled and stumble over his words with his cheese pick up lines. Or how Vienna laughs and thinks Devon's smart jokes are the sexies thing in the world. Old Neighboor Fred Yiger Fred Yiger is an I.T. Analysis at Lochshore. Fred has been working at Lochshore for 4 years having been hired when he was 23 years old. He is currently 27 years old and hoped to one day move up to being a Handler for a big know hero. Fred has held one of the highest ranks in the I.T. department for hacking speed, typing and coding for the last few years. Fred had recently been beat out by the new 21 year old recruit Devon Randa. Fred tried to befriend Devon at first due to their mutual friends of Cavlin, Melanie and Charlie. Fred eventually begans to become jealous of the attention Devon gets from the I.T. exectuives and even Sky Strider. Fred feels that the Handler position should have been his and that Devon befriend Sky Strider in his regualr non alter ego form to win the spot. Fred tries to make Kol see that he is the better canidate for the job as he has been with the company longer. Even though the Handler test Devon has beat him out with higher scores. Fred takes peak intereast in bring down Devon no matter waht it takes. He even spreads the rumor about Devon being an asshole on his date with Melanie where he watched a girl wearing his jacket come in and completly ignore Melanie. Christian Tate File:Charlie-Hamblett.jpg File:Images_copy.jpeg 29f0dd102b8e3f20bf1ad14e732abbf87c2ce63c.jpg MV5BMmYxNDM2YTctYzUyYi00ZGY4LThjZjUtZTRhZjBmMzFhZjAyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTk4NjI1MjI@._V1_.jpg Tr-pqTH0emOx.jpg Cider-with-Rosie-Charlie-Hamblett-470.jpg 3317.jpg MV5BNDVhYmU0NDUtYWI5Ny00Y2UyLWE5ZWYtZThiZWYzYWU5ZTYxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTk4NjI1MjI@._V1_.jpg Christian Tate is a famous singer with music and sound manipulation. Christian begins to feel the pressure of show business when his latest song is a bust. His manager pressures him to reach full range in his powers and song. He takes --- drug which not only heightens his powers but causes him to hallucinate while on it. During one of his concerts he takes the drug and jobs from the top of the concert hall down to the stage and dies from impact. His death is shown all over the news. Causing a huge outbreak of attention to what could have caused this pressure. The news tries to blame it on fame, alchol and even drug use. Christian's death starts to bring more light to this drug. Hot Girl 3a93d9e1f0e0231d8c103c689f6a7b92.jpg FvRhRVq.jpg Halston Sage.jpg halston-sage-2015-instyle-awards-in-los-angeles_1.jpg halston-sage-paper-towns-premiere-in-new-york-city_16.jpg halston-sage-vanity-fair-and-l-oreal-paris-toast-to-young-hollywood-2-21-2017-1.jpg Halston+Sage+Jonathan+Simkhai+Front+Row+Spring+4afAxY8OgKWl.jpg halston-sage.jpg scouts-guide-zombie-apocalypse-halston-sage.jpg 7fa66b4c65006f0e4f63340d4ffc4ae8.jpg DMXyfTJW4AYRJaW.jpg selena-gomez-ansel-2015-elgort-instyle-awards-21.jpg 553_TKtRct_170224_thelaterals_halstonsage_c_0174c.jpg Halston-Sage--CAAs-Young-Hollywood-Party-Benefit--04.jpg b1f561fc113c7a0a60c4475fe92de8ea.jpg sSqnokunxOgl.jpg Halston-Sage-instagram.jpg Halston-Sage-awesome-dp-profile-pics-MyWhatsappImages.com-227.jpg 9ae263f7f9cf202ba1f43187da6c7173.jpg CjGXW-yUkAMdlcZ.jpg-large.jpeg 5fc3232d1badbcadcaa4b1e05804fb9e.jpg 628188228.jpg large-14.jpg large-13.jpg large-16.jpg original-8.gif original-9.gif large-15.jpg large-11.jpg large-12.jpg large-10.jpg large-9.jpg 32083634_170267450484203_9215681391105146880_n.jpg 30591551_2008960849356415_6959025884963536896_n.jpg 553_TKtRct_170224_thelaterals_halstonsage_c_0174c copy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters